


APENAS AMOR

by CARLOSB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARLOSB/pseuds/CARLOSB
Summary: Você pode se apaixonar pelo maior herói do mundo mágico e mesmo assim amar outra pessoa? Você pode compartilhar o seu amor com o grande herói? Acompanhe Harry, Ginny e Daphne em busca de respostas em sua jornada. Aviso: Threesome  e muita femslahse. E alguma femdom leve. E alguma angústia,





	APENAS AMOR

Daphne Greengrass foi uma das poucas sonserinas que haviam se refugiado na Sala Precisa quando o regime dos Carrows tornou-se definitivamente brutal em Hogwarts.  
Como integrante da casa das serpentes esperava-se que ela fosse a favor de brutalizar estudantes trouxas, mestiços ou traidores do sangue, como a menina Weasley e o garoto Longbotton.  
Daphne, ao contrário, era sensível demais para isso. Ela e sua irmã apenas buscaram proteger-se de fanáticos como Nott, Crabe e Goyle. Não conseguia manter a fachada indiferente que Draco Malfoy envergava cada vez que os sonserinos cometiam violências inomináveis contra os estudantes que não comungavam com suas crenças ou que eles julgassem dignos de seu desprezo.  
Numa tarde, após uma aula com o professor Slughorn, perto das masmorras da Sonserina, Daphne viu um grupo de rapazes, acompanhados de uma garota de traços grosseiros, cercando uma menina ruiva bonita. Era a menina Weasley. Um dos seus agressores gritou de dor e cobriu o rosto enquanto papões voavam do seu nariz. Um segundo recebeu um chute nas suas partes baixas e um terceiro um soco na cara, que certamente o faria lembrar-se da ruiva durante muitos dias. A garota era um furacão, sem dúvida!  
O maior número de sonserinos, entretanto, cobrou o seu pedágio. O trasgo disfarçado de garota, Emília Bulstrode, conseguiu imobilizá-la com uma gravata e ela seria espancada, e talvez, violentada pelos membros da casa da serpente.  
Daphne agiu sem pensar. Ela, que se orgulhava de ser uma sonserina individualista e cuidar acima de tudo dela mesma e no máximo da irmã mais nova, Astoria, atingiu a garota-trasgo com uma bem colocada maldição no rosto, que era fácil de mirar, uma vez que Emília era bem mais alta do que Gina Weasley. A recuperação de Gina foi surpreendente. Rapidamente ela azarou os demais sonserinos e as duas meninas correram das masmorras.  
Por sorte, a irmã mais nova de Daphne, Astoria, voltava para os seus aposentos naquele momento. A menina mais velha não explicou nada. Apenas pegou a garota pela mão e a arrastou às pressas para o piso superior.  
\- Por aqui! – gritou Gina, o rosto mais vermelho do que o seu adorável cabelo. Alguns sonserinos conseguiram recuperar-se das azarações e as perseguiam.  
A princípio Daphne achou que a ruiva havia enlouquecido. Ela começou a dar voltas perto de uma tapeçaria enquanto o aumento do som das vozes indicava que seus perseguidores estavam perigosamente perto. Quando a garota da casa das serpentes estava para chamar a grifinória à razão, uma porta se abriu e a ruiva empurrou apressadamente as irmãs Greengrass pra dentro da sala. Era a famosa Sala Precisa pelo visto, que até então Daphne julgava uma lenda de Hogwarts.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Apenas faça amor comigo, Daphne, por favor! – implorou Gina.  
Daphne beijou a menina menor e a conduziu até a cama confortável do seu quarto A ruiva tinha sempre fogo e paixão e por isso Daphne a amava. Com fome, ela arrancou as roupas da menina Weasley e sua boca sugou alternadamente os mamilos da ruiva até que essa ofegasse de dor e desejo. Seus dedos sondaram seu sexo molhado e ela enfiou dois dedos no seu interior, fazendo Gina gritar de prazer.  
\- A quem você pertence? – perguntou Daphne no ouvido de sua amante ruiva, fazendo com que a garota mais nova se arrepiasse – Diga!  
\- Você, Daphne! Por favor... Eu preciso... OHHHHHHH! – a ruiva gritou e seu belo corpo arqueou-se no orgasmo.  
Logo depois ela se levantou e tomou possesivamente a boca da garota mais velha. Daphne, ardendo de desejo, recebeu a ruiva em seus braços e ambas se encaixaram passaram a se movimentar, friccionando seus sexos até que vieram simultaneamente.  
Quase em seguida, ainda sobre o corpo de Daphne, Gina começou a chorar.  
\- Ele se foi... – agarota repetia sem cessar.  
A garota mais velha se levantou e arrastou a ruiva para o seu colo. Beijou seus cabelos e disse que a amava. O problema é que a ruiva, não obstante amá-la, amava também Harry Potter. Daphne não poderia culpá-la. Ela também amaria Harry Potter se gostasse de homens mais do que de mulheres. Mas vendo a miséria em que sua amante se encontrava naquele momento ela resolveu odiá-lo. Com todas as suas forças.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

As outras garotas haviam deixado a casa de banho só para ela naquela hora da noite. A Sala Precisa havia ampliado o número de banheiros femininos quando mais garotas se juntavam ao grupo clandestino da Armada de Dumbledore. Mas havia apenas duas grandes áreas com chuveiros e uma grande banheira. Todos sabiam a quantidade de tensão que se acumulava sobre Gina Weasley, a líder da Armada. Todos sabiam dos seus esforços para obter comida para o movimento clandestino e livrar os alunos do regime brutal imposto pelo Carrows em Hogwarts.  
Gina Weasley estava realmente exausta. E agradecida pelo fato de ter algum tempo para si mesma na banheira confortável com suas águas magicamente relaxantes.  
\- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Daphne Greengrass que havia entrado naquele momento na casa de banho.  
Gina abriu os olhos surpresa por ter companhia e viu que a menina loira mais velha estava apenas vestindo calcinha e sutiã. A ruiva não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela era bonita. Alta, pernas longas, seios firmes, pés delicados. A garota sonserina, que todos diziam ser lésbica, não vinha sendo muito sutil nas suas tentativas cada vez mais ousadas de seduzir a ruiva.  
Essa, por sua vez, nunca havia pensado em se relacionar com meninas. Mas a loira era inegavelmente bonita e Gina sentia-se terrivelmente carente e de alguma forma lisonjeada por merecer a atenção da sonserina.  
Rápida como uma serpente – a mente de Gina não poderia deixar de fazer a associação – Daphne Greengrass ajoelhou-se atrás da ruiva e começou a massagear seus ombros, fazendo-a ronronar de prazer.  
\- Eu posso fazer você relaxar mais ainda – sussurrou a garota loira no seu ouvido – De uma maneira que você não pode nem mesmo imaginar...  
_______________________________________________________________

Três dias depois do enterro de Fred Weasley, Gina e Harry trancaram-se na propriedade de Harry do Largo Grimmauld e resolveram purgar toda angústia que sentiam drenando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo de ótima qualidade e várias garrafas de hidromel. Bêbados e excitados, tiraram todas as suas roupas e desajeitadamente começaram a se beijar e acariciar. Harry era virgem. Gina também. Pelo menos com homens. Mas apesar do desconforto e da confusão inicial, a primeira vez de ambos foi fantástica!  
Harry, mesmo inexperiente, guiado apenas pelo extinto, lambeu o corpo inteiro de Gina, sem a mesma maestria de Daphne, mas com igual entusiasmo. Afinal, ele era o Garoto que Sobreviveu, o homem que derrotou as trevas, o “Garoto Sem Medo”, como a imprensa o vinha chamando nos dias após a Batalha de Hogwarts.  
Daphne lhe dava um imenso prazer, mas diferente. O pênis duro e bastante avantajado – em sua opinião – de Harry a tocava em lugares do seu interior que ela nem poderia imaginar que existissem.  
Daphne lhe dissera uma vez que homens, principalmente jovens, eram rápidos e pouco ligavam para o prazer das amantes. Não era o caso do seu Harry. Ele se demorou o suficiente para que Gina atingisse o orgasmo duas vezes. E a acariciou e beijou o tempo todo. E Harry continuava beijando como um deus!  
E houve outra vez no chuveiro quando Gina se banhava, e outra vez mais tarde, com Gina na posição superior e outra e... Bem, no final ela havia perdido a conta.  
A ruiva mal podia andar no dia seguinte, deixando o seu namorado preocupado e com ar adoravelmente culpado.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
\- Ele te fodeu durante as férias todas, não é mesmo? – perguntou uma irritada Daphne Greengrass quando finalmente conseguiu encurralar Gina num corredor isolado de Hogwarts.  
\- Sim – respondeu a ruiva com ar altivo e provocador – Isso excita você? Saber que a minha boceta não é mais virgem, Que um grande pau me fodeu enquanto você voltava para a sua família puro sangue? Que eu estava transando com “garoto que sobreviveu” várias vezes no mesmo dia?  
A bofetada foi dada antes mesmo que Daphne pudesse pensar que iria desferi-la. E a loira arrependeu-se imediatamente.  
Desde o final da guerra as duas não haviam se falado. Dois dias antes da Batalha de Hogwarts as duas garotas haviam feito amor várias vezes no chão frio do banheiro dos monitores onde haviam conseguido se esgueirar sob o risco de serem apanhadas pelos fanáticos sonserinos partidários do Lorde das Trevas.  
Até então só haviam trocado beijos e carícias íntimas tarde da noite sob as cobertas na cama de uma delas na Sala Precisa ou num dos boxes do chuveiro. Mas naquela noite elas precisavam de mais.  
Daphne pela primeira vez havia sugado seu clitóris até que Gina gritasse de prazer. Gina retribuiu, a princípio de maneira desajeitada. Mas minutos depois sua técnica deve ter melhorado, pois a menina mais velha implorou para que ela não parasse. Depois ambas se tocaram e obtiveram um prazer simultâneo. Daphne, que não era virgem, exigiu que a ruiva a penetrasse com os dedos profundamente. Depois, usou a língua em todo o sexo de Gina até que ela jorrasse de prazer na boca de sua amante.  
No dia da batalha, Daphne foi uma das poucas sonserinas a ficar e defender o castelo contra as hordas de Voldemort. Surpreendendo a si mesma, havia se unido ao júbilo geral quando Harry Potter, aparentemente emergindo do reino dos mortos, decretou o fim do Lorde das Trevas e do reino de terror dos comensais da morte.  
Quando viu Gina Weasley nos braços do “garoto que sobreviveu de novo e de novo”, a loira havia se afastado. E havia voltado para a sua casa. E não havia respondido nenhuma das cartas que a ruiva havia enviado enquanto Hogwarts era reconstruída.  
E agora, no dia seguinte ao início das aulas, sem direito algum à raiva e ao ciúme, ela havia batido na menina mais nova. Que a havia desafiado. Daphne conhecia o temperamento da ruiva. Ela estava preparada para apanhar de volta. Só não estava preparada para o beijo.  
Gina Weasley abraçou-a e a beijou de maneira apaixonada e possessiva. Daphne nem mesmo pensou em não retribuir. Suas línguas lutaram pelo domínio. A loira arrastou a menina menor para uma sala deserta e lançou um feitiço trancando a porta e silenciando o aposento para quem estivesse do lado de fora.  
\- Você ainda tem o cheiro dele, sua puta! – sibilou a garota sonserina, com o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço da ruiva e seus dedos ágeis infiltrando-se na calcinha da garota mais jovem.  
Gina sabia que deveria ficar chocada com as palavras rudes da outra garota. Mas não! Ela estava encharcada e se movendo em direção à mão da sua amante. Usando um feitiço que a própria Daphne lhe havia ensinado, desapareceu com a sua roupa, deixando-a nua.  
Daphne possuía um corpo fantástico! Gina julgava-a uma amazona. Era alta, talvez mais alta do que Harry. Seu corpo era esguio, seus seios eram fartos, suas pernas eram longas e cobrindo o seu sexo delicioso, de lábios salientes, havia apenas uma pequena penugem aloirada, certamente aparada. A garota grifinória mataria para ter aquele corpo!  
Daphne, por sua vez, amava o corpo pequeno e delicado de Gina. Muitas meninas sonserinas, invejosas, diziam que a ruiva tinha um corpo de “garotinho”. Imbecis! Se garotos tivessem um corpo assim, Daphne voltaria a transar com eles! Suas coxas eram firmes e esguias, seus seios eram médios, mas igualmente firmes e com mamilos rosados deliciosos. Havia sardas adoráveis em todo o seu corpo. E, algo que enlouqueceu a garota mais velha, Gina havia depilado seu escasso cabelo pubiano ruivo, certamente para agradar seu namorado, e estava completamente nua como um bebê.  
As duas se jogaram em cima de uma grande mesa e passaram a dar prazer oral uma à outra entre gemidos deliciosos e suspiros.  
Daphne atingiu o clímax primeiro. Sabendo que sua amante já havia sido deflorada, a loira enfiou dois dedos profundamente na vagina da ruiva. Que gritou e chorou no seu prazer insano.  
Minutos depois, enlaçadas amorosamente, sentadas no chão, ainda nuas, as duas meninas fortes, que haviam sobrevivido a uma guerra, choraram copiosamente.  
\- Você escolheu o Potter? – perguntou Daphne entre soluços.  
\- Eu não queria ter que escolher – Gina lamentou.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

\- Apenas me diga se é verdade! – gritou Harry.  
Alguém, provavelmente em Hogwarts, havia tirado uma foto de Gina e Daphne abraçadas em algum lugar perto da Floresta Proibida e enviado (certamente vendido) para o Planeta Diário. O jornal, que publicava qualquer coisa que tivesse relação com o “garoto que sobreviveu de novo e de novo”, havia publicado a foto na primeira página com a legenda maliciosa: “A garota que traiu o garoto que sobreviveu”.  
\- Se você me disser que esse lixo é falso, eu vou acreditar em você, Gina. Você sabe o que você representa para mim - suspirou Harry  
Gina não precisava perder muito tempo estudando a foto para saber do que se tratava. Depois de se evitarem por dias, ela e Daphne haviam se encontrado após uma aula de Hagrid e sem imaginar que estivessem sendo observadas haviam se abraçado e beijado docemente. As duas haviam chorado e disseram que ainda se amavam. A loira dissera para a ruiva que ela aceitava dividi-la com Harry. Qualquer coisa para não perdê-la.  
Gina ouvira emocionada a sua amante fazer tal concessão, logo ela que se orgulhava de ser uma sonserina egoísta e possessiva.  
Ela não poderia mentir para Harry. Seu herói de cabelos pretos desarrumados e adoráveis olhos verdes. O rapaz que o mundo inteiro via como salvador, um dos bruxos mais poderosos da história, mas que ela sabia que era sob muitas formas apenas um menino assustado, que ansiava ser amado e sonhava ter a sua própria família. Gina não poderia mentir para Harry.  
\- Não é mentira, Harry. A foto é verdadeira – ela sussurrou – Desculpe.  
\- Eu fiz alguma coisa para você, Gina? – Harry perguntou, parecendo totalmente perdido.  
\- Por que você tem que ser sempre tão nobre, Harry? – perguntou Gina aos gritou para o rapaz moreno parado à sua frente – Você deveria me odiar, me ofender, me agredir!  
\- Isso faria você me amar? – perguntou o jovem com a voz embargada. A sua expressão de dor partia o coração da menina ruiva. Por que o mundo tinha que ser tão complicado?  
\- Você sabe que eu te amo, Harry... – Gina disse às lágrimas. – Eu nunca deixei de amar você. Você foi apenas maravilhoso comigo cada vez que estivemos juntos.  
\- Mas parece que não foi suficiente, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry Potter, derrotado e também ele à beira das lágrimas.  
\- Harry...  
\- Gina, por favor... Por favor. Apenas vá embora.  
E Gina apenas foi. Ela sabia que Harry não queria que sua namorada o visse chorando.

_______________________________________________________________

Hermione abraçou Harry como uma mãe faria com um filho muito querido ou com um irmão mais novo muito amado. Embora se sentisse patético por perder o controle daquela maneira, ele havia chorado copiosamente nos braços de sua irmã honorária.  
Aos soluços havia contado para a melhor amiga que as fofocas que ouvira e a foto do “Profeta Diário” eram verdadeiras. Gina o havia traído com Daphne Greengrass. Uma maldita sonserina!  
Através de sua amiga, que mesmo vindo de uma família trouxa, tornara-se profunda conhecedora da cultura bruxa, Harry sabia que a homossexualidade era bastante tolerada na comunidade mágica. Rony, Neville e outros amigos sangues-puros ficaram chocados ao descobrir que havia governos trouxas que prendiam e até mesmo executavam pessoas que mantivessem relações homossexuais. Dumbledore, um verdadeiro campeão entre os bruxos da luz, havia na sua juventude mantido um caso amoroso com Gellert Grindelwald.  
As críticas que a odiosa Rita Skeeter dirigira a Dumbledore na sua biografia tendenciosa eram muito mais relacionadas ao fato do velho bruxo ligar-se a um notório mago das trevas do que às suas predileções românticas. Harry não havia notado qualquer censura dos amigos ou de qualquer pessoa do mundo bruxo quando Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan começaram a sair juntos após a guerra. O próprio moreno não possuía qualquer preconceito em relação às preferências sexuais das pessoas, bruxas ou trouxas.  
O que o dilacerava era saber que o seu amor não bastava para Gina. Sua Gina!  
\- Certamente eu fiz alguma coisa errada, Hermione! – soluçou Harry – De alguma forma eu sei que fiz alguma coisa errada!  
\- Eu vou matar Gina! – rosnou Rony, que estava sentado na outra poltrona da sala da antiga residência do Largo Grimmauld.  
Horas atrás um desesperado Monstro, elfo doméstico de Harry, havia localizado Rony e Hermione em Hogwarts, e aos gritos implorou para que o casal ajudasse o “Mestre Harry”.  
\- O mestre está a dois dias bebendo. Ele não come, ele diz que quer morrer! – balbuciou o velho elfo.  
Sem conseguir encontrar Gina, Rony e Hermione pediram a permissão da Professora Minerva McGonagall e via floo chegaram à residência de Harry apenas para encontrar o amigo caído sobre o sofá num estado de profundo estupor alcoólico.  
Imediatamente Hermione e Rony fizeram desaparecer as garrafas de uísque de fogo e a bruxa inteligente dirigiu a Harry alguns feitiços de sobriedade. Foi quando o garoto caiu em prantos.  
_______________________________________________________________

\- Harry está no Saint Mungus – disse Hermione sem preâmbulos para a sua amiga ruiva.  
Sentada numa outra cama Daphne apenas abriu a boca pensando em dizer alguma coisa, mas calou-se. Ela não saberia o que falar naquele momento.  
Entretanto, segundos depois, foi necessária toda a força e o maior tamanho da garota loira, juntamente com Hermione, para conter a ruiva. Ela queria invadir o hospital dos bruxos e cuidar do seu Harry. Desculpar-se com o garoto.  
\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a menina ruiva, à beira do desespero – Foi algum bruxo das trevas?  
\- Não, Gina – interrompeu-a Hermione friamente – Harry passou dias encharcando-se de uísque de fogo, sem comer...  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Daphne, mas logo em seguida sentiu-se um idiota, principalmente por causa do olhar de desprezo que a amiga de Gina lançou na sua direção.  
Gina e Daphne estavam no dormitório das meninas que retornaram para o oitavo ano de Hogwarts quando Hermione Granger viera com as más notícias. Hermione nem mesmo se dirigira à sonserina, agindo como se ela não existisse.  
\- Achei que você deveria saber – disse Hermione, recusando-se a responder a pergunta da garota loira – E... Gina, achei que eu deveria lhe contar, mas não acho que você faria bem em visitar Harry nesse momento. De qualquer maneia isso seria inútil agora. Ele está sedado. E... – Hermione hesitou, olhando para Daphne, de maneira que a jovem loira julgou pela primeira vez sem hostilidade – Harry estava devastado. Eu não acho que ele poderia suportar sua compaixão nesse momento.  
\- Gina ama aquele garoto! – disse Daphne impulsivamente para Hermione – Ela... – a sonserina vacilou, fitando Gina nos olhos – Apenas me ama também – disse quase num sussurro. E, depois, quase às lágrimas afirmou surpreendentemente: - Eu sei que você me odeia...  
Hermione sentou-se numa das camas vazias.  
\- Eu não odeio nenhuma de vocês – desabafou a garota de cabelos crespos – Mas no momento Harry é a minha maior preocupação. Ele é como um irmão para mim.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
JUNHO DE 1999

\- Oh, Harry! – gritou Hermione, atirando-se nos braços do seu amigo mais querido.  
Era o momento de interação entre os recém-formados de Hogwarts e seus familiares e amigos.  
Aqueles que completaram o sétimo ano, como Gina e Luna, bem como os que pularam ou tiveram que interrompê-lo, como Neville, Dino, Simas, Hermione, Rony e Daphne, recebiam os cumprimentos dos parentes e confraternizavam-se entre si após a cerimônia.  
Todos haviam recebidos os respectivos diplomas de conclusão e homenagearam alunos e professores mortos durante a guerra.  
\- Eu adorei o seu discurso – declarou Hermione, ainda em seus braços.  
Nos últimos tempos Harry havia se recuperado e mergulhado firmemente na sua formação como auror. Hermione e Rony, seus melhores amigos o achavam fortemente obcecado com a formação e com a ideia de capturar os últimos partidários de Voldemort.  
Harry não havia voltado para Hogwarts, ao contrário de Hermione, Daphne e dos irmãos Weasley. Havia se graduado na Academia de Aurores em tempo recorde com as mais altas pontuações da história. Um dos chefes aurores havia declarado ao “Profeta Diário” que Harry Potter era uma “máquina de matar”. Aquilo havia sido um elogio, mas havia abalado profundamente Rony e Hermione, seus grandes amigos.  
Hermione e Rony, que estavam finalmente juntos, resolveram se mudar para a casa de Harry, agora totalmente reformada, pouco lembrando a mansão sombria que havia sido. Quando o “garoto que sobreviveu de novo e de novo” (Harry odiava a alcunha, dada pela insuportável Rita Skeeter) não estava na Academia treinando exaustivamente, estava reformando a casa.  
Era sempre gentil com Rony e Hermione. Era gentil também visitando seu afilhado Teddy Luppin, mimando o garotinho e interagindo com Andrômeda, a avó do bebê. Era gentil também com o restante dos Weasleys, aqueles que considerava sua própria família. Mas evitava visita-los quando Gina estava presente. E, Hermione, inteligente como era, havia notado, que havia algo de triste e resignado nas afeições fraternas do moreno. Era óbvio para sua melhor amiga que Harry estava devastado.  
Aos poucos a relação entre Gina e Daphne tornou-se conhecida por todos. A família de Gina, cujos pais e irmãos nunca esconderam o quanto amavam Harry, não hostilizavam Daphne, mas também não lhe estendiam um tapete vermelho. Hermione, para surpresa das amantes, e Fleur, esposa de Gui Weasley, mais sensíveis nas questões relacionadas ao amor, eram as que melhor tratavam a sonserina loira.  
.  
Hermione estava secretamente aliviada quando Rony resolveu ajudar seu irmão Jorge nas Gemialidades Weasley, o que sempre fazia nos fins de semana (autorizado pela diretora Minerva McGonagall) e fazia planos de cuidar da filial da loja em Hogsmeade após a formatura .  
Após a guerra gostaria que seu namorado e seu melhor amigo pudessem ter carreias respeitáveis que não implicasse em arriscar a vida atrás de bruxos das trevas. Honestamente eles já haviam dado sua colaboração para o mundo bruxo. Infelizmente Harry tinha outras ideias...  
Como o moreno se mostrava recluso nos últimos tempos, foi uma surpresa vê-lo na cerimônia de formatura nos jardins de Hogwarts. Com suas vestes de gala de auror, Harry parecia mais bonito do que nunca. O treinamento lhe dera um físico de atleta, embora ainda fosse um pouco magro e pequeno, se comparado a Rony e Dino Thomas, os garotos mais altos do seu ano.  
A diretora McGonagall dera a Harry um diploma honorífico e foi surpreendida pelo seu belo discurso, louvando a coragem de todos que enfrentaram Voldemort (o nome do bruxo ainda fazia as pessoas estremecerem!) e pregando um novo recomeço para o mundo mágico.  
Harry Potter ainda conclamou as pessoas a viverem sua vida com amor e esquecerem as mesquinharias e as mágoas do passado. As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas com o herói do mundo mágico olhando significativamente na direção de Gina Weasley, que, três filas além do pequeno palanque erguido para a cerimônia, tinha os olhos marejados e segurava na mão de Daphne como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
Quando concluiu o discurso uma ovação ensurdecedora foi ouvida e, não apenas Gina, mas dezenas de pessoas choravam copiosamente. Ao final da cerimônia, o jovem recebeu um surpreendente, mas muito carinhoso abraço da Professora McGonagall, além de um beijo no rosto dado pela matrona severa.  
Hermione amava Harry com todas as suas forças. Não da mesma maneira que amava Rony, mas de uma maneira fraterna, ou quase maternal, como seu namorado não se cansava de dizer.  
Em momentos como aquele, a bruxa inteligente gostaria de esconder seu irmãozinho de todas as perversidades do mundo e encontrar algum tipo de poção ou feitiço que o tornasse feliz. Mas hoje isso era impossível, uma vez que quem poderia fazê-lo feliz estava agora de mãos dadas com uma loira alta e muito bonita, e timidamente caminhava na direção do moreno.  
\- Harry, eu... – hesitou Gina, insegura do que dizer ao seu antigo namorado. Gina ainda o amava. Mas amava também Daphne. Por Merlin, por que a vida tinha que ser tão confusa?  
Surpreendendo a garota ruiva, Harry puxou-a para um abraço apertado.  
Todos ficaram surpresos. Harry Potter amava as pessoas com paixão, mas eram raras suas demonstrações físicas de afeto.  
\- Você não precisa me explicar nada, Gina – falou no ouvido da garota – Eu quero que você seja feliz. Eu seria egoísta se desejasse para você menos do que isso.  
\- E você? – perguntou a ruiva com a voz embargada.  
\- Eu vou fazer o que sou bom. Vou caçar os malvados – respondeu Harry com uma certeza fria que poderia congelar o sangue do mais cruel dos partidários de Voldemort.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Isso não é muito saudável – a admoestação irônica veio de uma voz grave, que fez Daphne Greengrass sobressaltar-se.  
\- Desculpe se a assustei – disse Harry Potter saindo das sombras.  
No castelo a festa corria solta. Já embalados pelo álcool, contrabandeado secretamente, mas em quantidades industriais para o castelo, as pessoas cantavam, dançavam e se agarravam pelos cantos. Daphne surpreendeu-se de ver Rony e Hermione retirando-se discretamente do grande salão em busca de algum lugar reservado, certamente com intenções impuras.  
Daphne nunca gostou de multidões. Ou euforias alcóolicas. Enquanto sua namorada dançava com Dino Thomas, a loira retirou-se discretamente, e nas imediações do lago, acendeu um cigarro. Longe de Gina, que atleta que era, odiava esse modismo trouxa que aos poucos se infiltrava no mundo mágico.  
\- Não diga nada para Gina – balbuciou Daphne, sentindo-se tola, sem saber o que dizer para o ex-namorado de sua amada.  
Surpreendendo a garota, num gesto rápido, certamente herança dos seus tempos de apanhador da equipe de Grifinória, Harry arrebatou o cigarro deu ele próprio uma longa tragada, fazendo em seguida com que esse sumisse. Sem varinha.  
\- Você é um idiota! – disse de repente a garota loira, mais com admiração pelo Escolhido do que propriamente com hostilidade.  
Como Harry encarou-a sem entender, ela continuou:  
\- Você é um bruxo poderoso, rico. Você podia me fazer desaparecer, convencer as autoridades que eu sou uma comensal da morte. Me tirar do caminho entre você e Gina!  
\- Suponho que essa seria a maneira sonserina de resolver pendências amorosas – respondeu o jovem bruxo com ironia.  
\- E qual o modo grifinório? – retrucou a garota, irritada – Sair de cena de maneira altruísta? Sofrer em silêncio? Se matar perseguindo bruxos das trevas?  
Daphne não sabia o motivo de ficar de repente tão irritada. No fundo ela não se julgava à altura de Gina como o grande Harry Potter. E ela sabia o quanto Gina amava aquele garoto. Era impossível não amá-lo, pensou contrariada. Bonito, provavelmente sem se dar conta disso, heroico, altruísta, poderoso. E absolutamente tolo!  
E de maneira embaraçosa, Daphne Greengrass, que se orgulhava do seu controle emocional, começou a chorar. Pateticamente, em sua opinião.  
Braços fortes a envolveram. Daphne descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Ela nunca havia notado que era algumas polegadas maior do que o ex-grifinório.  
\- Eu... – balbuciou a garota loira – Eu não me importaria de partilhar Gina com você. Ela o ama. No mundo bruxo...  
\- Sim, Daphne, Hermione me explicou – cortou-a Harry de maneira suave. – Eu fico lisonjeado. Sério mesmo – ressaltou o garoto moreno quando a ex-sonserina o encarou de maneira cética - Mas acho que não estou preparado para isso.  
Daphne era impressionante, Harry refletiu. Alta, loira bonita, com uma ligeira arrogância sonserina. Mas estava ela ali, naquele momento, oferecendo-se para compartilhar Gina com ele. Isso decididamente não parecia muito sonserino na visão do herói do mundo mágico.  
\- Eu sei que isso não soa muito sonserino – admitiu Daphne com pesar, como se estivesse lendo a sua mente. Mas...  
Harry gentilmente tocou os lábios da garota loira.  
\- Eu sei que você a ama – disse Harry após alguns segundos de hesitação – Eu posso ver isso. Se existe uma coisa que eu aprendi a ser é um bom juiz de caráter. O fato de você querer dividi-la comigo mostra isso. Mesmo você não gostando de rapazes...  
\- Eu não gosto da maioria dos garotos, Harry. Eu poderia facilmente gostar de você. Todo mundo me achava lésbica. Apenas porque que achei que as garotas com quem eu saí eram mais interessantes do que os rapazes. Eu não sou lésbica. Também não sou heterossexual. Nunca me importei com rótulos. Mas eu amo Gina como nunca amei alguém antes. Eu quero fazê-la feliz.  
\- Eu sei que você fará. Mais do que eu. Eu sou um cara marcado. Não sei se ficar com Gina não seria colocar um alvo em suas costas. Você faria melhor do que eu. Tenho certeza disso.  
\- E Gina, Harry? – perguntou Daphne – Ela não tem nada a dizer sobre isso.? – soluçou a garota, ainda nos braços do moreno - Não vá, Harry – praticamente implorou Daphne depois de alguns momentos de silêncio - Nós poderíamos amá-lo mais do que você já foi amado em qualquer momento da sua vida.  
No instante seguinte Daphne o beijou. Harry nunca havia beijado outra garota que não fosse Gina. Hermione o havia beijado no rosto, assim como Fleur e a Sra. Weasley. Hermione, um tanto levado pelo álcool havia lhe dado um selinho inocente minutos atrás. Apenas porque algumas garotas haviam duvidado que ela tivesse coragem.  
O beijo de Daphne com certeza era diferente do beijo de Gina. Era mais lento, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia mais possessivo. Seu corpo alto e esguio parecia envolver Harry. Como uma serpente.  
Mal sabia o herói do mundo bruxo que sua Gina havia feito a mesma associação no ano anterior. A loira sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. E o quanto aquilo o afetava. Não pareceu se importar em sentir sua ereção pressionada junto ao seu corpo esbelto.  
Harry queria ceder. Que garoto mal saído da adolescência não teria a fantasia de ter duas mulheres, prática pouco comum nos dias de hoje, mas totalmente legal no mundo bruxo?  
Como Hermione havia lhe explicado de maneira contrariada, julgando tal costume bárbaro e machista, como herdeiro das famílias Potter e Black, essa última por parte do seu padrinho Sirius, ele tinha o direito de desposar duas consortes.  
Por que não, gritavam sua mente e seu corpo?  
\- Desculpe, Daphne – disse finalmente Harry, ainda ofegante e penosamente se afastando da namorada de Gina. Namorada. De Gina. Ele não tinha o direito!  
\- Desculpe – disse novamente, virando-se e caminhando apressadamente na direção do castelo.  
Pelos anos seguintes Daphne apenas ouviria falar dos feitos lendários do “garoto que sobreviveu de novo e de novo”.


End file.
